Fandom Bingo card fills WARNING contains spanking!
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Okay, so I listed these under this category because there will be many different fandoms I'm playing with here, and each chapter is a different fill from the LJ community Spanking World. All stories will be done with no names (pronouns like 'he' and 'she', so that you can fill the prompt with your own fandom canon. (I did have one in mind as I write these; feel free to guess! D)


It's been a loooooong time since I've written anything, so be kind LOL! This is a good exercise to pull me out of my writing shell me thinks ;)

Artist/Author: Me! =D  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Bingo card fill: Cheating  
Fandom: *evil grin* I of course had one in mind, but I hope I succeeded in keeping it anonymous enough to enjoy in whatever head canon character you guys can see this for! ;)  
Type of Spanking: Parental, Punishment  
Implement(s): Paddle  
Summary: Doesn't pay to get caught cheating when you know it'll end you up over a knee :P  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 850  
Notes & Warnings: sort of Non-Consensual?

His heart pounded in his chest as the deed had been done; it was wrong, and he knew it. His heart thudded now to in that familiar pattern he'd experienced just hours before, except this was different; what followed the thrill was a cold sweat and an overwhelming fear of what he knew from previous experiences would come next.

He hadn't really expected to be caught, and by the glare he received now, he knew he was really in for it. She said nothing; she didn't have to. All she did was merely point in the direction of home. Head slumping in both defeat and shame he uncharacteristically followed the command without protest.

His gut tightened and his feet felt like led as they neared the entrance. Glancing back over his shoulder, he wore glassy eyes on the verge of tears and a worried expression that begged for mercy. Her eyes softened to look at him as she sighed shaking her head an affirmative no. He was not getting out of this. Oh no. She motioned to the bedroom, "Come on; I promised you that this would happen if I caught you screwing up again."

He turned away from her sucking in a terrified breath as he sulkily trudged into the bedroom. Chills rode up his spine watching her casually venture to the drawer that held that dreaded wooden implement of doom. He could have sworn that she was a sadist having found the thickest most painful paddle one could find. His eyes warily followed her every movement until she was seated on his bed patting her lap.

After several moments had past, her face took on a more tired yet stern demeanor as she snapped her fingers, "Let's go; unless you need me to bring you to me... you know I don't like to chase you."

He shook his head vehemently no; that would only earn him more punishment he unfortunately knew too well. Letting out a barely audible whimper, he begrudgingly made his way over to her lap slowly placing himself rigidly on her knees. It was now that the self-pity kicked in as he thought miserably, "Why me? How do I always manage to end up like this?"

His cheeks clenched involuntarily feeling himself bared and adjusted just so in preparation. All business she was, and this had started to become a regrettable ritual between the two which just made his anticipation grow all the more.

He squirmed uncomfortably powerless to help stealing a glance over his shoulder. What he saw made his eyes grow large as saucers and his mouth drop open as a premature gasp of imagined pain escaped his lips.

For her part, he saw that her arm was raised high on the verge of a downward arch. The connection of splintering pain was immediate.

He screamed a blood curdling cry far worse than the pain that a first slap warranted. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He'd promised himself that this time, THIS time, he would endure. This time he would be stoic. But as more slaps reigned down callously on his most tender of areas, the curve where his ass met his thighs, he could not help but to squirm wildly.

He felt ridiculous, and as the shame and embarrassment grew, his increasing need to be free of the pain won out, and the squalls followed soon by pleading and then begging and finally tears of defeat. It was as if she'd known his weakest spots and concentrated wholeheartedly to paddle him where he'd feel it most, later, far after the spanking had concluded.

He wept openly now as she chided him in obvious disappointment. It wasn't the fact that she was causing him so much pain that made him blubber so though, it was the words that stated she did this because she cared enough to want to straighten him out. She did this for him, not to him. It was a hard lesson to swallow.

He hadn't realized the spanking was over until he felt his bottom being covered once more and a soft hand squeezing his shoulder. "It's done. Slate's clean okay?"

Unable to respond, he still sobbed but nodded in acknowledgement. Helping him up to sit next to her on the bed, he cringed at the chaffing burning sensation radiating off of his rear. He sniffled mournfully as a pout plastered his features.

This of course elicited a snort from her, "Oh stop with that. You'll live, and if you weren't cheating in the first place this never would have needed to happen."

He crinkled his nose in disdain at the mention of needing a spanking but sighed in resignation as he lowered his head to stare at the floor and mumbled, "Don't remind me."

She smiled at him giving his back a comforting pat, "It's going to be okay. Tomorrow is a new day."


End file.
